


You Are My Only Home

by Leyna



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanille and Fang comfort each other in the rooftop garden above the old schoolhouse in Oerba.<br/>Digital Painting</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Only Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally painted for the Halfamoon and Porn Battle challenges in January 2011 (despite lacking any actual porn), for the Prompts: home, history, gentle, flower.  
> Corel PainterX, and an Intuous3 tablet.


End file.
